YuGiOh! Mayhem
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Hooray! Kairi, Sora, and Toby enter the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! What insanity shall befall us all as Yami, Joey, Kaiba and I try to save the world? R&R pretty please!
1. Entering the YuGiOh World

Yay! This fan fiction is when I, Kairi, am in Yu-Gi-Oh! Yippee! What chaos shall I cause? Read and find out!

Toby: What about me?

Kairi: Okay, you too, Toby. Just do the disclaimer.

Toby: She doesn't own anything but the story. There. Happy now?

Kairi: Yup. Oh, and my cousin, Sora is coming too!

Toby: Not him!

Kairi sat in the office, watching Yu-Gi-Oh, episode Fate of the Pharaoh: Part 3. She knew everything the characters said. _If only I could go into Yu-Gi-Oh,_ she thought, sighing. Suddenly, her cousin, Sora, burst into the room, carrying his deck. Kairi also had her deck, with the Dark Magician and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Toby, Kairi's crazy being who lived in her mind, appeared.

"We don't want anything, Sora!" he shouted, his brown hair gleaming the sunlight. Kairi slapped him on the head.

"What's up, Kairi?" Sora asked her, for she was staring at the TV. "I brought my deck here so we could duel." Suddenly, the TV glowed green, then yellow, then red, and finally pale white.

"What the freak!" Kairi yelled, pounding the screen. "That was my favorite episode. Put it back on!"

"Oh, well," Toby laughed. "Your loss." Kairi hit him on the head again, harder that time. "Look at the birdies fluttering around my head." Kairi and Sora laughed, not realizing that the TV was pulling the three of them in. They stopped laughing just in time to grab their decks.

"Oh, no!" Toby yelled, grabbing the rocking chair he was sitting in. "The black hole is pulling me in! Help!" A harsh wind blew papers all around the room, finally pulling the three friends into the TV. A bright light flashed, and they appeared in Death Valley.

"Cool!" Kairi exclaimed. "We can see the Pharaoh's duel from here!" She looked down at the brown rock they were standing on. Then, she looked over at Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. "Can they see us?"

"Of course we can see you, dimwit!" Weevil yelled at Kairi, startling her. She jumped up, grabbing her glasses that slipped off of her nose all the time.

"Yugi!" a voice called. It was Joey Wheeler, sliding down. Yami looked over at him, revealing the Seal of Orichalcos on his forehead.

"No way, dude!" Tristan said, not noticing the three newcomers. Kairi didn't even notice the Duel Disc on her left arm.

"Why's that Orichalcos thingy on Yugi's forehead?" Joey asked, and looked over at Kairi, Sora, and Toby. Both Toby and Sora had Duel Discs also. "Who are you three?" Tristan and Duke looked up and saw them.

"I'm Kairi, and they are Sora, my cousin, and Toby, my crazy subconciousness." Sora and Toby waved.

"Nice to meet you guys," Joey said, and went back to watching the duel. The others did, too. Kairi was fascinated. Seeing Yami made her heart skip a beat. Although she was happy, she was afraid also. Toby could see it in her eyes.

"Kairi and Yami, sitting in a tree," he sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, second is marriage, and then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Kairi ran after him, fist high in the air, Toby laughing. "It was just a joke!" He ran away, screaming, as Kairi watched Yami sacrificing his monsters. Near the end of the duel, Rafael summoned Guardian Eatos. Kairi looked at it with awe. Yami was shaken when he saw his monsters and looked into their eyes. Kairi was tense. She knew that Yugi would lose his soul instead of the Pharaoh's. She jumped as the Pharaoh yelled, "NO!"

"No way!" Rex exclaimed. "Yugi actually lost!" Kairi was afraid that Yami wouldn't like her when he awakened. She saw Yami faint as Rafael took the card and the stone. Alister appeared in a helicopter, and got Rafael.

"Hey, you!" Joey yelled to him over the roar of the helicopter. "Take your hands off him!"

"Fine!" Rafael said, throwing the Pharaoh on top of Joey and Tristan. "You can keep him! I already have everything of his I need!" He laughed as he flew off, Rex and Weevil grinning.

"You've got to get up!" Duke whispered.

"Can you hear us, Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"Wake up!" Joey yelled. Yami opened his eyes.

"He's awake!" Tristan exclaimed.

"I knew you'd outsmart that big goon!" Joey said. "So, how'd you do it, pal? How'd you escape?" He stopped asking as Yami started to cry. "Everything alright, pal?"

"No, Joey," the Pharaoh sobbed. "It's far from alright. I didn't outsmart him. He succeeded. Yugi's gone." Joey, Tristan, Duke, Toby, Sora and Kairi gasped as they heard what Yami just said. Of course, Kairi already knew.

"I don't get it," Joey replied. "How can you be talking to us if he took your soul?"

"Not mine! Yugi's!" Yami yelled, falling to the ground. "It's all my fault! Yugi, come back!" He pounded the rock in anger and sorrow. "It should have been me, not him. It's not fair!" Kairi walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, tears giving his eyes a glassy look.

"Everything will be fine, Yami," she whispered, helping him up.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking up at Copernicus, Rebecca Hawkins's horse.

"I'm Kairi, and these two here are Sora, my cousin, and Toby, my insane spirit who lives in my mind." She put her arm around Yami's shoulder and helped him onto the horse. She got into Duke's car along with Joey, Tristan, Sora, and Toby.

"I just hope the Pharaoh will get over about losing Yugi," she said to herself. "I feel his pain for some reason. It's like my heart is connected to his. It's just strange." She picked up her deck, and looked at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Hey, where'd you get that card?" Joey asked, snatching it from her hands. "Did you steal it from Kaiba?"

"No!" she said. "I got it from a friend. Besides, it's limited edition in my world."

"Your world?" Joey asked. "What do you mean?" Kairi explained how they got into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. "Now I get it." The three friends knew that they would have to help Yami to try and save Yugi. He couldn't do it alone.

Yay! I'm in Yu-Gi-Oh! My life long dream has been realized! Anyway, what insanity shall Toby and I cause with our hyperness? Find out in chapter two!

Review!


	2. The Train Ride

Sorry about the very long wait, but here is Chapter Two of Yu-Gi-Oh! Mayhem! What chaos will Toby and I cause with our hyperness? What will happen with my sugar rushes? Read and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story! Thank you.

Kairi looked back at Yami, who was riding on Copernicus, with hopeful eyes. Her CD player was on, jamming to Switchfoot's "Meant to Live." She bobbed her head to the beat, Toby staring at her.

"Why do you like to listen to that piece of crud?" he asked her, for she was now singing along. She looked up.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" she asked teasingly. Toby fell anime style and sat back up.

"Stop doing that!" he yelled, holding his fist in her face. "This will be your new face, meat!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kairi said, pushing her crazy ego back into the seat. "Show me your power, wimp."

"Quiet, guys," Duke said. "We're here." He pointed to a trailer in the distance. It was the home of Professor Hawkins. Behind it, burned rubble sat in a heap. His lab was destroyed.

"Did you win, Yugi?" Tea asked as Yami got off Copernicus.

"Of course!" Rebecca said, running up to Yami and embracing him. "My Yugi always wins!" Yami's eyes were covered by his hair, making him look eerie. Rebecca looked up at him.

"How'd it go?" Tea asked. "Did you win?"

"Not quite," Joey whispered. "We've got a problem guys."

"Yugi didn't win," Tristan said.

"He's gone," Duke whispered.

"If he's gone, then those guys would have taken his soul with that freaky magic card."

"So?" Joey asked. "What's your point, Tea?"

"My point is if Yugi's gone, how can he be standing right," she looked behind her at Yami. "behind me? Oh, no."

"Yugi, talk to me," Rebecca whispered. "What's wrong? Why are you acting so strange?" No one noticed Kairi, Sora and Toby, who were just now climbing out of the corvette.

"Rebecca, they've got him," Yami whispered.

"Got who?"

"Yugi." Kairi knew now that the Pharaoh was thinking about what Yugi had done for him. "I know, this whole thing's my fault. I'm the one who unleashed the magic that took Yugi away."

"You knew that card was evil, and you still played it?" Rebecca shouted. "If you really were afraid, Pharaoh, you would've never done something like that to poor little Yugi!" She began to cry and hit the Pharaoh. "This just isn't fair. How could you? I want my Yugi back. It should have been you, not him!" She ran into Tea's arms, sobbing.

"I'm afraid Rebecca's right," Yami whispered. "I let everyone down, especially Yugi. He warned me not to use the Seal of Orichalcos card, but my rage took control. He paid for my mistake."

"You've got to snap out of this!" Joey shouted, fist clenched.

"He's gone, and it's my fault," Yami whispered. Joey grabbed his shirt collar and growled.

"Get a grip man!" he shouted, pushing the Pharaoh onto the ground. "If we're going to rescue Yugi, we've got to move ahead, not look back. So pull yourself together! What we've got to do now, is find out who this Dartz guy is, and where he keeps all these souls!"

"I've been suggesting that from day one, but no one ever listens to me," Duke said, Tristan grabbing his neck.

"Stop thinking about yourself for once, Duke!" he yelled.

"Down boy, heel," Duke muttered.

"Let him go, Tristan," Yami said, looking down at his hand. "This happened because I couldn't control my anger, and if we keep continuing to fight like this, the Orichalcos will destroy us!" He clenched his fist as Kairi, Sora and Toby stared at him.

"What's his problem?" Toby muttered, but Kairi hit him on the head. "What was that for, nitwit?"

"For being you," Kairi shouted. Tea and Rebecca looked up at the three new people. Kairi waved to the two girls.

"I'm Kairi, and this is Sora and Toby. As you can see, we are also duelists." Tea nodded. Yami looked up, and walked over to Kairi.

"Pharaoh, we'll get Yugi back, I promise," she whispered. Soon, the friends were at the train station.

"How long exactly is this train ride?" Tea asked.

"Too long," Joey replied. Tea groaned. Kairi looked up at Yami, and saw that he was thinking about what he did to Yugi. He didn't pay attention to anything. Soon, they were on the train, Joey, Tristan, Sora, and Toby sitting next to each other. Kairi was sitting between Yami and Tea. Her CD player had Evanescence CD "Fallen." The song was about to be, "My Immortal", and Kairi looked up at Yami.

"I don't think you would like to hear this song, Pharaoh," she whispered. "It may remind you of Yugi." Yami looked over at her, and stood up.

"Sorry Kairi," he said, walking away. He walked into an empty compartment without another word.

"I think he needs to be alone for awhile, you know?" Tristan said to Kairi and Tea.

"He's already alone," Joey replied. The others looked at him. "Can't you see? He's crushed, but he'll be as good as new in no time, because we're going to rescue Yugi. Right guys?" Tea nodded.

"There's no doubt." Kairi knew that right now the Pharaoh was thinking about Yugi again. She had a large secret, the power to become invisible. She used her power, and walked into the compartment where Yami was. She watched him with hopeful eyes. He pounded the wall.

"I've lost him forever," he cried, sinking down to the floor.

What will happen to Yami and friends? Will we ever see Kairi, Sora, and Toby duel? Find out in chapter three!

Review please!


	3. The Bug Maniac

Hello good people! The third chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Mayhem. What will Yami and friends do now? Find out! (Note: I don't really know all the moves that Yami and Weevil make in the episodes On the Wrong Track parts two and three. Sorry.)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story! Thank you.

As Kairi watched Yami in the empty compartment, unseen, the others noticed that the passengers were gone. Kairi walked out of the compartment as she became visible again.

"Where were you?" Toby asked her as she walked out.

"In the restroom, you dim light bulb!" she yelled, hitting Toby's shoulder.

"Fine, but just to let you know, the passengers are gone!" Kairi gasped about what she just heard. She ran up to where the others were.

"See anyone up there, Joey?" Tea called upstairs.

"Not a soul."

"Do you have to say 'soul'?" Tristan asked. As they went into the other cars, there was no one there. A few minutes later, Yami came out of the compartment. The friends explained about the train ride. Yami began to run towards the other car next to the compartment. Kairi ran alongside him to avoid the train to become separated. That was just what happened.

"Oh, no!" Tea yelled as the two cars began to drift apart.

"Grab my hand!" Yami yelled, and Tea jumped, leaving Toby, Sora, Joey and Tristan in the other car. After Yami told the boys to get help, Tea tried to contact the conductor. Yami ran outside.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Tea asked.

"I've got to get in there, and stop this train! Kairi, I need your help." Kairi nodded as Yami spoke again. "I have an idea; there may be an emergency hatch on the roof." As Yami and Kairi climbed up the ladder, Kairi heard a familiar cackle.

"Weevil Underwood!" Yami shouted as he got up onto the roof. "I must be you behind this, isn't it? Explain yourself, now!"

"Weevil, what do you want from us, worm boy?" Tea shouted.

"What do you think I want?" Weevil snickered. "A rematch with the King of Games."

"I will duel you, with Kairi's help!" Yami said.

"I see, you need a bodyguard, don't you?" Weevil laughed. "Very well!" The duel discs activated.

"Let's duel!" The three of them shouted. Kairi looked down at her hand. She heard Weevil laughed.

"It's my move, and I think I'll play the Seal of Orichalcos!" he said.

"Weevil, don't be a fool," Yami whispered.

"Weevil, if you play that card, you're putting yourself in danger!" Tea shouted.

"Thanks for the advice, Tea, but who asked!" Weevil said, placing the card into the Duel Disc. The Seal appeared, pushing Tea back onto the other car.

"Tea, are you alright?" Yami yelled.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good."

As the duel raged on, Yami's Celtic Guardian became a cocoon. Kairi played her Feral Imp in Defense Mode to block out Weevil's attacks. When he summoned the Insect Queen, she was fascinated.

"I sacrifice my Feral Imp to summon my Dark Magician!" Kairi yelled. "Next, I play the magic card, Yami, to increase its attack strength by 200!"

Then, after a few turns, Poison Butterfly appeared on Yami's side of the field. Soon, as Yami's Life Points were down to 500, Weevil spoke.

"Since you're about to lose, I have a little favor. I have a card in my pocket that I think you would like to see. You want to see Yugi, right? His soul is locked away, deep in the caverns of Dartz's lair, and I know how to set him free!"

"What? Then tell me how to save him, right now!" Yami yelled.

"Relax, Pharaoh, I'm just trying to be nice. In order to save him, you'll need a special card."

"Then, give it to me, now!"

"That's not a nice way to ask. How about try saying 'Pretty please with sugar on top?' Oh, well. Too late. Look's like I'll have to teach you a lesson in manners!" He then ripped up the card. "Yugi's gone forever!" He laughed loudly as Yami yelled, "NO!" That's when Yami stared to get very angry.

"You snake," he hissed.

"Don't you know a joke when you hear one? I just ripped up a useless Bug card!" Weevil laughed.

"Weevil, that wasn't funny!" Tea yelled.

"You people have no sense of humor!" He laughed again.

"You'll pay for that, hear me, Weevil!" Yami yelled. "You'll pay dearly!" Kairi looked into Yami's eyes, those indigo eyes that now filled her with dread.

"I play Breaker, the Magical Warrior! Activate you special ability!"

"Big deal. So you can destroy a magic or trap card. Oh, wait, that's bad!"

"Sounds like you know that I'll destroy your Insect Barrier!" As the monster destroyed the card, Kairi cried silent tears. What if the Pharaoh's darkness conquered him and he turned on her?

"I may have weakened my Warrior's attack power by using his special ability, but it was well worth the price, for now I can destroy you! Prepare to feel the wrath of your own monster! Poison Butterfly, destroy his Armored Centipede!" Weevil boasted that the Pharaoh was about to lose.

"Too bad I'm not done, yet!" Yami said. "Now quiet down, so I can complete my turn." He then played the card Berserker's Soul. As he attacked again and again, Kairi was becoming afraid. She had to stop the Pharaoh from doing this.

"Pharaoh, no more!" she yelled, tears in her eyes. She grabbed his arm.

"Let me go, Kairi!" he yelled, trying to yank out of her grasp.

"You already won the duel. The Seal is gone." The train began to stop suddenly. The three began to scream as the train began to fall off the cliff. Kairi was badly bruised, but beginning to pass out.

"Are you alright, Pharaoh?" she whispered.

"Barely," she heard Yami say.

What will happen to the boys? What about the Pharaoh and Kairi? Find out next time!

Toby: Shut up Kairi!

Review please!


	4. A Dueling Hikari

I'm so sorry about the long wait, but here's chapter four of Yu-Gi-Oh! Mayhem. After the crash of the train, Yami, Tea and Kairi now have to find their way back to Tristan, Joey, Sora, and Toby. Will they succeed? Read and find out! Flames will be used to make marshmallows and homemade coffee.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

The train fell down the ravine, leaving Tea, Kairi, and Yami weakened by the impact. Little did they know, except for Kairi, that someone protected them from the fall. She opened her eyes, and saw that she, the Pharaoh and Tea were inside a tent. She saw Yami spring up like a gunshot.

"Hold on, was it all a dream?" he asked himself, and looked over at Kairi. "I see you're awake, Kairi." He then told Tea to get up. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Where are we?" she asked. "The last thing I remember we were…" She was cut off by a low growling, and a wolf appeared. It leapt at Tea, teeth bared.

"No, Tea!" Yami yelled, but stopped as he saw Tea laughing as the wolf licked her. The wolf looked over at Kairi, and began to lick her.

"Skye, get back here!" yelled a voice from outside the tent. "Skye!" Chris came inside the tent, looking at the wolf. "That's no way to treat our guests."

"Who are you?" Yami asked the girl.

"You can call me Chris," she replied. "You've already met Skye. She's the one who found you. She was sniffing around for food, and ended up sniffing out you guys instead!" Kairi smiled at the Pharaoh, and he smiled back. Together, they walked out of the tent and found Ironheart looking through Yami's deck.

"I see your strength is back," he said to Yami.

"Yes, thank you," he replied.

"Don't mention it. By the way, the name's Ironheart. Pardon me for being intrusive, but I couldn't help but noticing that you possess the legendary Eye of Timaeus, the only one of its kind."

"Take it. I'm not worthy of its power."

"I'll hold onto it, Pharaoh," Kairi offered, and Ironheart handed the card to Kairi.

"I can't help but noticing something, something in your eyes. I also sense a great deal of loneliness in your heart."

"That's because I just lost a good friend of mine," Yami whispered. "Now, I'm on a journey to find his soul." Ironheart told them to follow him to the Valley of Spirits. He explained to them that his people from long ago believed that spirits existed all around them.

"Finding the soul you seek is easy," he warned. "Leaving with your own is another thing." He looked over at Kairi, and nodded. She knew something that Tea or Yami didn't know. She would be allowed to enter the Sacred Circle, but she had to be invisible first. They finally reached the valley, the rocks creating dust with the wind.

"You must enter the Sacred Circle on your own," he told Yami, winking at Kairi. She became invisible before anyone saw her.

"Very well, I accept the challenge," Yami replied, sliding down the rock, Kairi with him. Kairi then heard evil laughter coming out of nowhere.

"Pharaoh…" whispered a voice, Yami stopping to find out who said his name.

"Who's there?" he demanded, continuing onward, as many spirits popped up from the ground, encircling the Pharaoh.

"You're spirit will join us!" laughed one.

"You'll never escape!" shouted another. Kairi then saw many spirits that wanted revenged against Yami. Soon, many of the balls formed into a shape on a rock in the center of the Sacred Circle. Soon, the two of them saw Yugi, and Kairi became visible again.

"Is that really you?" Yugi asked Yami, not taking a glance at Kairi.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted. "I've found you." He reached out to touch him, but fell through him as if the boy was a hologram.

"You came all this way just to see me?"

"Of course, I wanted to say how sorry I am."

"I'm sorry, too," Yugi whispered. "I wish this whole thing never happened."

"It's my fault," Yami confessed. "I surrendered to my inner darkness. I allowed my anger to take over, and you paid the price. Now that you're gone, the darkness is starting to grow. Without your light to keep me pure, I'm becoming evil, Yugi!"

"I'm beginning to believe that what Rafael said about me is true. Perhaps I was a wicked Pharaoh!" Kairi felt tears in her eyes, but wiped them away. Yami looked back at her, and smiled.

"What if I am the one responsible for the destruction of Egypt?" Yami continued. "If I'm capable of such horrific behavior, then it's _my_ soul that should be locked away."

"Well, what good is that now?" Yugi shouted. "I'm the one who's been locked away forever, not you!" Kairi was shocked, and stepped back away from the spirit of Yugi.

"I'm sorry…" Yami whispered, trying to protest, but Yugi continued.

"Well, the last thing I need is you pity, Pharaoh!" he roared. "If you're really evil, there's only one thing to do." He walked opposite of Kairi and Yami.

"What are you saying?" a stunned Yami asked. A Duel Disc suddenly appeared on Yugi's arm.

"You said it yourself, didn't you?" Yugi asked, a trickle of evil in his voice. "Your spirit should be locked away with mine, and I'm going to do it."

"Wait, you misunderstood me!" Yami pleaded.

"Oh, so now you're taking back what you said?" Yugi asked, Kairi walking beside the Pharaoh. "Make up your mind! You don't deserve to be apart of this world."

"Yugi…" Kairi was about to speak, but Yugi cut her off.

"It's about time to take some responsibility for what you've done!" Yugi shouted. "There's only one thing left to do, and you know it. You need to be a man for once and face me in a duel, now!"

"No, please," Yami whispered.

"Too late! It's time for you to pay! If you're really sorry, then you'll do this." Both Yami and Kairi's Duel Disks activated as Kairi looked at the once happy Yugi, who now looked at them both evilly.

"It's time to duel!" he shouted, the duel beginning immediately. Yugi started by placing a monster facedown, defense. Yami then played Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts. It turned out that Yugi played the same card as Yami. Kairi then played Feral Imp in attack mode, and then placed one card facedown. The duel went on, until Yugi did something unexpected.

"Why are you acting like this?" Yami asked his hikari.

"I'm just a reflection of you!"

"What do you mean, Yugi?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Yugi asked. "You and I are exactly the same. So the darkness that's in your heart is also inside my heart!"

"Yugi, wait! Are you holding the card I think you are?"

"It's nice of you to catch on, aren't you, Your Highness?" Yugi mocked, making Kairi angry. "This is a chance for you to look at yourself from the outside, and there's only one card that can do that. The Seal of Orichalcos."

"Yugi, no!" Yami shouted, but it was too late. Yugi played the Seal, right then and there. Yami was filled with fear. Kairi could see it in his eyes.

"Now it's payback time, for taking my soul!" Yugi shouted, his eyes covered with darkness.

"Yugi, I wish I could take it back." The duel went on, just like in the episode. When Kairi summoned her Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Yami didn't want her to attack. He had a plan. When Yugi began to sacrifice the Dark Magician Girl, Yami pleaded with Yugi to stop.

"Too late," Yugi said coolly. "Attack!" Yami used the Trap Card, Divine Wind to win the duel. When Yami saw Yugi on the ground, he ran over to him.

"Come on. Speak to me, please."

"You passed the test, pal," Yugi whispered.

"What are you talking about? Did you plan this all along?" Yami asked, Kairi coming up behind him.

"It was the only way," Kairi explained, leaving Yugi in Yami's arms. "By defeating Yugi, you were able to defeat the darkness that was inside your heart."

"It wasn't easy, but you did what was best for me, and for mankind," Yugi continued for Kairi. "You acted like a true hero." The boy placed a hand on the Pharaoh's Duel Disc.

"Now what?" Yami asked, tears filling his eyes.

"Don't give up this fight," Yugi replied, slowly disappearing. "Remember, I'm always with you." With that, he disappeared into small spirit balls.

"I'll save you!" Yami yelled into the air, Kairi slowly backing away. "No matter what it takes."

Wow. That took a while to do. What will happen to Kairi, Yami and Tea? Find out soon! Review please.


End file.
